


Thunderstorm

by Byohazrd13



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Foreshadowing, Original Character(s), Other, Weather, mojave, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byohazrd13/pseuds/Byohazrd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is brewing in the Mojave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt drabble that takes place in the Mojave nearing the time of the Second Battle for Hoover Dam. The (here unnamed) character is one of my OC's for roleplay named Lance Peterson. He is not meant to be the Courier. This piece was written as a foreshadowing piece for a roleplay I'm doing with a small group.

Thunderstorm

Rolling thunder echoed across the Mojave wasteland. Big white clouds had been building on the horizon all afternoon. Their bottoms were growing a dark grey, heavy with the threat of rain. The scent of wet dirt and creosote bushes filled the still air, thick with electricity.

A young man, too young to be a veteran ranger, sat on a rocky outcrop in the hills overlooking a secluded valley. His brown duster pooled around his hips and thighs, a helmet and gas mask set to his right, anti-material rifle still slung across his back. Keeping sharp hazel eyes on his environment, the young freelance ranger with dusty, sun-bleached hair inhaled deeply. The smell of the rain washing over him and making him calm, despite the knowledge he would need to find shelter soon.

Hastening his brief meal of jerked bhramin, the young sniper paused as he felt eyes on him. Turning his head towards the feeling, he met with a coyote staring at him from roughly 100 yards. The wild creature stared calmly, despite the man, and the roll of thunder from the east. It was as though the beast knew it was staring at another wild thing.

Unafraid, the young man tore off a piece of the jerky, and held it out towards the wild canine. Apprehensively, the animal came closer to inspect the offering. Watching with soft eyes, the young man gestured the jerky closer to the wild dog, encouraging it closer. Cautiously closing the gap to ten feet, the coyote glanced from the dried meat, to the young man, before coming the rest of the way. Gently taking the meat, the coyote backed up some feet, turning and chewing at the tough jerky.

A smile settled on the man's face, as the coyote took his offering. The creatures had long since become almost like an omen to him since his arrival in the Mojave. They often warned him of danger in the environment. Looking around as the creature ate, there was no sign of danger that he could perceive. Another roll of thunder brought his attention East again.

A storm was coming.

Legion was coming, and there would be dark times if they crossed the dam and swarmed the Mojave.

His mind was brought back to the present as the coyote nuzzled his hand. Obliging, the young man pet the coyote, his gloveless fingers threading in the thick fur around its shoulders. Giving the coyote the last of the piece of jerky, he replaced his mask and helmet. Standing, he pet the coyote one last time, and started his way back to Freeside as the wind kicked up.

There was a storm coming, and the people of the Mojave would need to find shelter.


End file.
